<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Questions by ChillieBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479890">Burning Questions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean'>ChillieBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whiskey and Cigarette Smoke [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Genital Piercing, Public Groping, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, minor referenced mcashe, sexy interrogation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe told herself that she would keep her hands to herself for the rest of Lúcio’s set. That she’d slowly down glass after glass of whiskey until the music became tolerable; a dull thrum instead of a throbbing at the base of her skull. That she’d treat herself to another cigar if she smoked through her first.</p>
<p>All of that was impossible with Olivia by her side. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Sombra | Olivia Colomar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whiskey and Cigarette Smoke [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I did make this a brand new fic instead of adding a second chapter to W&amp;CS purely to preserve its 6969 word count. It took forever to achieve that. You'll need to read Whiskey &amp; Cigarette Smoke for full context of this fic.</p>
<p>Happy FemFeb 2021! This fic is a collaboration with the amazing Blooming <a href="https://twitter.com/bloomingnsfw/status/1364743689659015172">who made a lil comic!!</a> Check it out, it's AMAZING!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashe told herself that she would keep her hands to herself for the rest of Lúcio’s set. That she’d slowly down glass after glass of whiskey until the music became tolerable; a dull thrum instead of a throbbing at the base of her skull. That she’d treat herself to another cigar if she smoked through her first.</p>
<p>All of that was impossible with Olivia by her side. </p>
<p>Ashe keeps a possessive hand curled on Olivia’s thigh, fingertips rubbing little circles against soft skin, still warm from their sordid little fun upstairs. Her eyes remain fixed on Olivia’s cleavage, her dress is so low cut that if she were to lean forward those tits would just pop out for all the world to see.</p>
<p>It’s no wonder this woman has public indecency charges against her name</p>
<p>As Olivia sips at her whiskey and smokes cigarettes, she whispers filthy things in Ashe’s ear. <em> I can’t wait to feel your lips on my tits. I’m gonna come so hard you’ll need to change your sheets. I wanna hear you scream. I’m gonna </em>make <em>you scream. </em></p>
<p>Ashe tries to keep her cool but it’s a losing battle. She’s not nearly had her fill of Olivia, and waiting until after the kid is finished is nothing but torturous. If these people, dancing and swaying and groping get to have fun, why can’t she?</p>
<p>The moment Olivia drains her glass, tilting her head back to expose the gorgeous column of her throat, Ashe’s will comes crumbling down. She kisses against heated flesh, working her way to Olivia's jaw, then her lips. She kneads Olivia’s thigh, Olivia responds by spreading her legs apart a little more.</p>
<p>Exhaling against Olivia’s mouth, Ashe moves her hand upwards slowly, gentle fingers rub at her lips, finding her swollen clit, tugging at her piercing. Her eyes fall on Olivia’s gorgeous tits and she drops her head, burying her face between them. Olivia smells sweet, floral and a little fruity, and Ashe could live here for the rest of her damn life. </p>
<p>Ashe feels the gentle scrape of a fingernail trace down her cheek, she lifts her head, meeting Olivia’s gaze. Her eyes sparkle in the low light, a little flicker of magenta ripples through them as she grins devilishly, tugging her dress down and freeing one breast from its black confines with minimal effort.</p>
<p>Those fingers between Olivia’s legs are pushed inside her the moment Ashe’s lips close around that gorgeous dusky brown nipple. Ashe feels hot, burning under Olivia’s gaze and, suddenly, she becomes acutely aware of everyone’s cheering over the music as two tracks crossfade. They’re so <em>close </em>she almost feels crowded by them.</p>
<p>Yet, she doesn’t stop. She takes her frustrations and anxieties out on Olivia’s nipple instead, sucking and licking and grazing her teeth against it. She uses Olivia’s slick as lubrication, thumbing against Olivia's clit and the piercing. The bracelets on Olivia’s wrist jingles, followed by the <em>click </em>of a lighter, then Ashe breathes in the intense smell of cigarette smoke. </p>
<p>Olivia’s so casual, so blasé about being fingerbanged in public, in full view of the crowd, it’s more of a turn-on than it has any right to be. She's not embarrassed or expediting this encounter, she’s enjoying every moment, sitting regally with her elbows resting on the back of the couch, like Olivia herself owns this club and Ashe is the desperate, horny hookup. </p>
<p>It's unfairly hot.</p>
<p>Ashe moves onto the other breast, kissing every inch of exposed skin, and Olivia obliges, freeing that one too. God, to be standing in the crowd, seeing this woman with her dress hiked up to her hips and pulled down under her tits, any and all modesty out on show. She’d watch this porno, she’d jerk off to this for the rest of her goddamn life. </p>
<p>It’s on the kid’s fourth ‘Thank-you’ that Ashe notices that he’s finished his set. She doesn’t know how long she spent with her face buried in Olivia’s tits, with a nipple in her mouth, with her fingers deep inside her, but when she realises she flies away from Olivia so fast she almost gives herself whiplash. She wipes her lips—a mistake because she uses the hand that was between Olivia’s legs and she just spreads Olivia’s juices all over them—and almost comes untouched when her tongue darts out of her mouth for an eager lick. </p>
<p>Olivia just stares at her, smirking deviously as she hides her tits—<em>barely</em>, she can still see her darkened areolas peeking over the top—and crosses one leg over the other. Ashe wipes her mouth with a napkin, downs the rest of her whiskey, fixes her lipstick in what has to be record time, ready for the stage as Lúcio finishes up to gently coax all of these patrons the fuck out of her bar so she can wrap things up and get Olivia in bed.  </p>
<p>The moment the stage lights are turned off, she makes a near-fatal mistake locking eyes with Olivia. With a sly smirk on her lips, Olivia spreads her legs apart again, showing off her <em>glistening </em> pussy. Ashe’s knees weaken but she somehow manages not to collapse in a boneless heap as Lúcio’s roadies pack up his rig, too distracted to notice Olivia exposing herself. Ashe stands on the stage, head swimming in lust, and she can <em>smell </em> Olivia on her lips. Her fingers twitch, she walks off the stage but forcibly steers herself to the bar and not to storm over to Olivia to bury her face between her legs.</p>
<p>After what feels like an eternity tending to the till, glancing over at Olivia as she cups her breasts and fingers herself, Lúcio’s equipment is gone. He announces he wants to hit up some nightclubs and Ashe practically whisks him out, giving him a list of Phoenix’s best spots and to have a good night. She doesn’t go back behind the bar—the books can wait until tomorrow, when it doesn’t feel like her juices have soaked right through her pants—and tells her bar staff that once everything is cleaned they can go home. She moves so fast it’s a miracle she doesn’t trip over her own feet as she picks up Olivia on the way, notices the darkened spot she left behind on her red sofa, and takes her to the waiting limo.</p>
<p>The second they’re bundled in the car, Ashe spends the ride back to her house with her face between Olivia’s legs, wringing another thigh-shaking orgasm out of her. She’s so worked up about Olivia; she’s flirtatious, she knows she’s fucking hot, she’s daring and dangerous and playful all in one. Ashe has indulged in her fair share of hookups but this is the first time she’s wanted—<em>needed—</em>more from someone in a long time. </p>
<p>By the time they make it to her estate, Ashe is <em>covered </em>in Olivia’s slick. With Olivia’s hand down Ashe’s pants, giggling and cussing as they trip over each other, buzzing with all the whiskey they had to drink, they stumble inside. Ashe kicks off her boots by the door and Olivia loses her heels, and the moment the door of Ashe’s bedroom is closed, Olivia is on her, hands wandering, lips exploring. Ashe relaxes, arches under her touch, each caress, every kiss. Deft fingers unbutton her shirt, it drops to the floor as Olivia leaves a trail of mulberry lips on her skin that leads from her neck to her tits. She unclasps her bra, giving her tits the same love Ashe did, and Ashe scrunches a hand through Olivia’s hair, her eyes slide closed and her hips roll with every suck and tug and bite.</p>
<p>When Olivia’s had her fill, she glances up at Ashe, then, flashing another sexy smirk as she unbuttons her pants, pulling them down. She leaves her underwear on for now and gently pushes Ashe onto the bed and climbs into her lap. Olivia cups Ashe’s face and tips her head back, kissing her with burning desire. She rolls her hips, Ashe’s hands drop to her hips, then over her ass, as the fabric of her dress gives way to bare skin. </p>
<p>Ashe squeezes and kneads, her lips drop to Olivia’s jaw and neck, eyes finding the freestanding mirror in the corner of the room, eyeing their reflection. She spreads Olivia’s cheeks, seeing her pussy, and teeth graze against the skin as she sucks in a shuddering breath. Semi-clothed is way hotter than naked.</p>
<p>Olivia hums, Ashe meets her gaze in the mirror. “That there for a reason?”</p>
<p>“I’d be lying if I didn’t watch myself from time to time,” Ashe purrs. </p>
<p>“Who doesn’t?” Olivia smirks slyly, placing a hand on her chest and pushing her down onto the bed. Olivia climbs off her and Ashe props herself up on her elbows as Olivia undresses, slinking herself out of her dress with the alluring sway of her hips. Then her hands settle on Ashe’s waist, gently she pulls down her underwear, tossing them aside. </p>
<p>Olivia kisses the inside of Ashe’s thighs, leaving more traces of her through lipstick and hickeys all the way up to her pussy. With the flat of her tongue, she licks along her lips with her eyes fixed on Ashe’s, long and slow. Another lick, this time with the tip of her tongue along the seam, and the second those lips close around her clit, Ashe sighs in pure, unadulterated relief. She places a hand on Olivia’s head and loses herself, lets herself get <em>achingly </em>close to coming before taking Olivia’s hair in a handful and pulling her head back and away from her. Olivia’s lipstick is smeared, her lips glisten with slick and spit. </p>
<p>“Not yet,” Ashe breathes, reaching over to her nightstand. Olivia uses the opportunity to slide her fingers inside her, she penetrates lazily and curls them, and Ashe gasps, white-hot heat pools in her core. It makes looking for the purple silken bag a monumental task. After pulling out a black bag, followed by a navy one, she finally gets it, breathing out, stuttered, in anticipation. Resting it on her stomach, she opens it and pulls the toy out, a double-ended dildo fitted with a harness.</p>
<p>Olivia smirks dangerously, her thumb rubs quick, little circles around her clit. "Kinky," she says, holding her hand out for the toy. </p>
<p>“Nuh-uh.” Ashe flicks her head to the bed and Olivia winks, giving her one last long, slow lick against her pussy before settling beside her. </p>
<p>“Well then,” Olivia breathes, tracing a finger upwards, from her navel to between her breasts, “what did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“I wanna show this some love.” Ashe reaches for Olivia’s back, tracing a hand down the implant gently. </p>
<p>Olivia hums, rolling onto her stomach. “It’s quite popular.”</p>
<p>“I bet it is.” Ashe climbs on top of Olivia, straddling her thighs. She kisses her skin, starting just at the top of the implant, then downwards, along the right side, all the way to those adorable dimples on the small of her back. Her hands ghost the curve of Olivia's ass, she relishes the goosebumps that flare on her skin. </p>
<p>Taking a stuttered breath, Ashe nestles a hand between Olivia’s legs. Sweeping up some of her slick, she massages her clit, and Olivia hums, her hips lift off the bed as her implant glows a brighter shade of purple.</p>
<p>Ashe grins. Just when she thought that Olivia couldn’t get hotter than she already is.</p>
<p>Olivia props herself up on her knees, showing off her gorgeous cunt. Spitting on one end of the dildo, Ashe massages it against Olivia’s entrance, pushing it in. Olivia hums, Ashe feels that eager pull, watching as it’s slowly enveloped with her lower lip between her teeth. She penetrates slowly, her fingers sweep back up to her clit as she kisses the base of Olivia's spine, getting off on Olivia’s little gasps.</p>
<p>When Olivia quivers, Ashe reaches the limit of her teasing. She brought Olivia here to <em> fuck </em> her, hard and fast, to hear her <em>scream</em>.</p>
<p>Grazing her teeth against the meat of Olivia’s ass, Ashe pulls out the dildo. Olivia sighs, looking over her shoulder as Ashe rubs her end against herself, the toy is cool against her hot skin. She straps up, pushes it inside herself, then cannot help but tease Olivia one last time, dragging it against her thigh, her clit, before pushing in slowly. </p>
<p>Ashe places her hands on Olivia’s waist as she rolls her hips. She’s slow to start, adjusting to the strap and setting a steady rhythm. It’s been too long since she’s fucked someone—since she’s <em>pegged </em>someone—and right now, at this moment, she’s not sure why she doesn't do it more often.</p>
<p>Pleasure sparking through her like fireworks, Ashe picks up her speed a little. Olivia’s implant glows again as she gasps softly. It’s so fucking hot that her cybernetics responds to arousal. Ashe drags a hand upwards against the implant, and Olivia <em>moans</em>.</p>
<p>“Sensitive?” Ashe asks, drawing her hand back down.</p>
<p>“You got no idea.” Olivia gasps, pushing back against the dildo. Ashe holds still as Olivia rides it, watching breathlessly as the dildo quickly appears and disappears inside her. </p>
<p>Dragging both hands alongside the implant, Ashe meets Olivia with a hard thrust. Olivia’s ass ripples as Ashe’s hips impact it, fire pools in Ashe’s core.</p>
<p>Olivia moans, then, quick and desperate, and Ashe reaches around, massaging her clit. Olivia’s hands fist in the duvet tightly, she drops her head to the bed as her spinal implant glows brightly. Olivia grinds back <em>hard </em>against the dildo and Ashe pushes back just as hard. Ashe slowly, softly, drags her hands up and down Olivia’s back, her fingers ghost the implant as Olivia quakes beneath her. </p>
<p>With a long and incredibly satisfied-sounding hum, Olivia collapses onto the bed. She turns over, looking at Ashe with a blissful little smile on her lips and sultry eyes. “How about I return the favour?” She taps the bed with her hand.</p>
<p>Ashe nods, sitting against the headboard. Olivia straddles her hips, eyes locked onto Ashe’s as she lines the dildo at her entrance and sinks down slowly. She rolls her hips, Ashe’s hands settle on them, then traces up her waist, cupping her breasts, heavy in her hand.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Ashe breathes, lightly pinching Olivia’s nipples, rolling them between thumb and forefinger. “Can’t believe my luck that you happened to be in my club, on this night.” She sits forward, burying herself in those wondrous tits.</p>
<p>Olivia hums. “It wasn’t <em> entirely </em> by chance”</p>
<p>“How so?” Ashe asks absently, taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking. Perfect tits and an insatiable appetite, she couldn’t ask for more.</p>
<p>Fingertips ghost up Ashe’s forearms, Olivia takes her hands, fingers weaving together as she pins them above her head. “I enjoyed the music, but I was there for <em> you </em>.”</p>
<p>Ashe grins lazily. She knew her notoriety would pay off in a <em> good </em>way one day. “Get what you were after?”</p>
<p>“No, actually,” Olivia says playfully. She climbs off her and picks up her pants, pulling the belt through the loops in one swift movement. She holds it between both hands, wrapping it around her wrist and winks. </p>
<p>Olivia wants to restrain her. That goes against her rule for one night stands—never lose control. She sees her Glock on the corner of her eye on the nightstand and if Olivia were to do something, she wouldn’t be able to protect herself.</p>
<p>But... Olivia <em>is </em>something else, someone she’s never been with before. Is Olivia worth letting her guard down? </p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>“I just wanna have some fun,” Olivia says, smirking slyly. “I can see you eyeing off your gun. If I wanted to hurt you, I'd have done it by now. Besides, that big omnic of yours is downstairs. I doubt I’ll be able to leave without you saying so. Something I <em> won't </em> be able to do if you’re knocked out.” She smiles, flirtatious. “I wanna show <em>you </em>a good time. Like you’ve shown <em> me</em>.”</p>
<p>That’s the second thing Olivia has guessed correctly about her life. The roses seemed like a lucky guess but this… It’s probably her paranoia, the result of how she chooses to live her life. Though she supposes, with that thought, that it’s not a hard conclusion to come to. <em> Especially </em>with Olivia’s knowledge that Bob is her personal security guard.</p>
<p>Besides, if this night were to go sideways, she knows Bob would be up here, bursting through that door in a manner of seconds. </p>
<p>“All right,” Ashe breathes, lying down and resting her hands above her head. She enjoys the tits in her face as Olivia restrains her hands to one of the wooden beams of the bedhead, and she watches, more turned on than she has any right to be, as Olivia peels the strap off her and wears it herself.</p>
<p>Right now, she’s at Olivia’s mercy, and she’s too fucking horny to be worried about her safety.</p>
<p>“So what do you wanna know?” Ashe asks as Olivia climbs back onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Your past,” Olivia says, hands tracing up Ashe’s legs. Ashe spreads them wide as Olivia settles between her thighs, her fingertips ghosting her skin tickles and Ashe tries with all her might not to <em>show </em>it. “Overwatch had you in their sights, but left you alone.”</p>
<p>Ashe frowns. “They—” She gasps as Olivia rubs against Ashe’s clit roughly. “They ruined my life.”</p>
<p>“You seem in pretty good spirits for someone whose life was ruined.”</p>
<p>“I—<em> Jesus</em>,” Ashe growls as Olivia plunges her fingers inside her, penetrating fast. “They took something from me.”</p>
<p>“Something?” Olivia smirks dangerously. “Or <em> someone </em>?”</p>
<p>Ashe glares at Olivia, she’s hit with sudden clarity that cuts through the heady haze. “Seems like you have all the information you’re after.”</p>
<p>Olivia shrugs. “Second-hand reports and stories told by the other side are good, but I wanna hear <em> your </em> side, <em> your </em> thoughts and feelings.”</p>
<p>“You a journalist?”</p>
<p>Olivia barks a laugh. “No. I work for no one. I just like information.”</p>
<p>“Which you get by fucking the people you seek information from?”</p>
<p>“More or less. Depends on the person.” Olivia’s hands trace up Ashe’s body, cupping her breasts as she rolls her hips, the dildo rubs against her clit in the most delicious of ways. “I’m not fucking <em> you </em>for information, though. I’m fucking you because you’re fuckable.”</p>
<p>Ashe huffs a laugh. “Good to know.”</p>
<p>Olivia’s hands shift back down, lining the dildo at Ashe’s entrance and pushing in slowly. Ashe’s eyes flutter, she wraps her legs around Olivia’s waist.</p>
<p>“Now,” Olivia breathes, rolling her hips and starting a slow, steady rhythm, “this… <em> someone</em>,” she places her hands on her hips and slowly drags her hands up her body, up to her tits, rolling and squeezing them in her palms, showing off that gorgeous under breast tattoo. “Do <em> you </em>think they’re the reason why you’ve stayed off Overwatch’s radar?”</p>
<p>Ashe growls, she balls her hands into fists. <em> Her </em>hands could be overflowing with Olivia’s tits right now. “Dunno.”</p>
<p>“Come on,” Olivia sing-songs. And like the fucking tease she is, she pinches her nipples. She gasps, her thrusting quickens. “Yes or no?”</p>
<p>Narrowing her eyes, Ashe does everything in her power <em>not </em>to think of that traitorous bastard and his soft smile, his smell, his chestnut eyes sparkling in the low light… but it’s all in vain, she can see him, clear as day, like he is here in her bedroom right now. “I suppose,” she mutters, huffing. “Makes the most sense that he’s working for ‘em now.”</p>
<p>Olivia smiles wide. “Good girl,” she purrs, leaning down and squeezing her tits together. Ashe takes it for what it is, smothering herself in them, sucking on a nipple as Olivia picks up her speed. Ashe moans, muffled, she pulls on the restraints, gripping the wooden beam on the bed head tight. </p>
<p>“Easy,” Olivia says, sitting back up. She slows her thrusting to a mere grind and Ashe bites down on her frustration. “<em> Why </em> do you think he’s letting you coast by?”</p>
<p>“That’s easy,” Ashe mutters. “He doesn’t give a shit about me or the club and told them that.”</p>
<p>“A fair assumption.” Olivia sweeps down again, this time her face hovers above Ashe’s. She leans in, her lips brush against Ashe’s, so close she can smell herself on her face. She lifts her head ever so slightly, then she pulls away. Fucking tease. “What if he doesn’t wanna see you in his position?”</p>
<p>Ashe rolls her eyes. “You spoke to him or something?”</p>
<p>“Yes, actually.”</p>
<p>Ashe’s world comes to a screeching halt. She spoke with Jesse. Did she fuck him too?</p>
<p>Fuck, she doesn’t want to know.</p>
<p>She can’t believe that <em>this </em>is more damaging than anything else Olivia has done, more than the teasing, the binding.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, she settles back in the present, at Olivia looking right at her. “Whether it’s his doing or not, I don’t care. He burned bridges choosing them over me.”</p>
<p>Olivia smiles sweetly, sweeping down and kissing her. Ashe kisses back hard, thrusting her tongue into Olivia’s mouth, lapping against her piercing. She focuses on now, on this gorgeous woman fucking her, that despite this line of questioning this has been a fucking good night. </p>
<p>And despite mentioning the bastard and making her think about him during sex, she briefly entertains the idea of asking Olivia out to breakfast tomorrow. But something tells her that Olivia will be gone the moment this is over. </p>
<p>So she might as well enjoy the present, lose herself in a good fuck, and deal with the emotional turmoil that will crash into her when Olivia’s gone.</p>
<p>Olivia pulls back up slowly, and Ashe grazes her teeth along her bottom lip. She smirks dangerously, then slows to a grind once more. </p>
<p>Ashe rolls her eyes. Great, more questions. “Just tell me what you wanna know,” Ashe breathes. “No more cryptic bullshit.”</p>
<p>“If you insist,” Olivia says, grinning. Her hands curl around Ashe’s calves, she spreads her legs wide as she rolls her hips again. “Why do you think he did what he did?”</p>
<p>Eyes sliding closed, Ashe tries not to think about that day he left. When everything was fine, perfect, <em> amazing </em>until it wasn’t. She thinks about the tattoo parlour, getting his name permanently branded on her skin, the pain from the needle as it traced over bone, his soothing words, his soft lips. </p>
<p>They had the world in the palm of their hands, and he threw it away like it was trash.</p>
<p>Like <em>she </em>was trashed. Used and discarded.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Ashe murmurs, not even caring that a decade’s worth of sadness drips off every word.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to keep secrets from me,” Olivia says. She picks up her speed, skin slaps against skin. </p>
<p>Ashe opens her eyes, gazing into Olivia’s. “He’s a coward.”</p>
<p>A sly smirk spreads on Olivia’s lips as she lifts Ashe’s legs, resting her ankles on her shoulders. Curling her hands around her thighs, she thrusts hard. Ashe loses herself, her back arches off the bed, her wrists burn as she pulls against the belt. She’s close, so <em>so </em> fucking close, if she were able to rub her clit she’d fall—</p>
<p>“What if he didn’t have a choice?”</p>
<p>Ashe groans as Olivia slows again. “He would’ve. He chose them over me. Took the easy road instead.”</p>
<p>Olivia snaps her hips hard. The suddenness of it knocks the air out of Ashe’s lungs, she moans, <em> loud</em>. Olivia is relentless, fast, her tits are a show and a half, bouncing with every powerful thrust. Ashe’s eyes screw shut as Olivia’s hand settles on her breast, squeezing and twisting her piercing, sending a wave of pleasure crashing through her— </p>
<p>And suddenly everything <em>stops. </em> The touching, the thrusting. Ashe is about to scream in frustration, but when she feels a warm tongue lapping at her entrance she screams in <em>pleasure</em>, writhing from oversensitivity, legs jerking as she comes.</p>
<p>She doesn’t know how long it takes for her to come to her senses, but when she does, she feels herself bucking minutely against Olivia’s face. Olivia hasn’t stopped, she’s still licking and sucking, and when Ashe meets her gaze, Olivia pulls her head up, smiling softly. She lifts herself up, rests on top of Ashe and kisses her, slow and lazy. Ashe chases her taste, licking her lips and into her mouth.</p>
<p>Olivia pulls up and Ashe exhales slowly as she undoes the belt. Ashe cups Olivia’s face, a finger traces her bottom lip, swollen and spit-slicked, and she smiles.</p>
<p>“You fuck everyone like that?”</p>
<p>“Just the ones who sound <em> amazing</em>.”</p>
<p>“Glad you like what you hear.” </p>
<p>Olivia hums, slipping out of the harness and dropping it to the floor, it lands with a solid thud. She lies on her side, head against the pillow as she sweeps Ashe’s hair behind her ear. “I’d like to hear more of you.”</p>
<p>“I’d like to <em> feel </em>more of you.”</p>
<p>“Sleep first.” Olivia gives her a peck on the lips, then lies back and closes her eyes.</p>
<p>Ashe watches her for the longest of times, well past she’s fallen asleep. Despite the strange line of questions she thought would leave her in ruins, she feels strangely <em>lighter </em>because of it. These were thoughts she’d kept to herself for <em>years</em>, and saying them aloud to a person felt like dropping that baggage that was weighing her down. Because when it’s all said and done, <em> she </em>rebuilt this club from the ground up and she did it without Jesse. She’s done things he had reservations about before he left like starting a legitimate business to launder money and now, she’s rolling in the dough.</p>
<p>She didn’t need him.</p>
<p>She <em>doesn’t </em>need him.</p>
<p>Reaching over to the switch on the nightstand, Ashe turns off the lights. She places a hand on Olivia’s waist and closes her eyes. She can’t help but smile; it looks like she’ll be having breakfast with Olivia tomorrow after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/BeanChillie">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean">PillowFort!</a> Come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>